mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Funny
Mr. Funny is the eighteenth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Funny *'Color': Lime Green *'shape': Round *'Gender ': Male *Species: Clown *'Family ': Mr Silly, Mr Nonsense and Little Miss Giggles *Friends:The characters in The Mr. Men Show, especially Little Miss Giggles *Height: About 4 feet tall *Weight: Above Average *Rivals:Little Miss Whoops *Love: *Release date: 1976 *'Job': being funny and making jokes *Features: yellow top hat, daisy attached to his hat and yellow gloves (original version) White and red polka dotted bow tie(2009 version) *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978) John Alderton (1983) Len Carlson (1997-1999) Story Mr Funny lived inside a large teapot. So he decided to go out for a funny drive. While he was driving along the road, a Large Pig laughed to see his car and a worm laughed as well. Eventually Mr Funny came to some sign posts. One of them says "This way to the Zoo." Unfortunately all the animals at the zoo have colds. He ends up cheering up the zoo animals with his jokes and humour before driving home again. No one has a sense of humour like Mr. Funny. The Mr. Men Show Mr. Funny appears in Season 2 of The Mr. Men Show. He almost looks the same but a polka-dot bowtie that replaces his flower and gloves and his body is almost similar to Mr. Stubborn's, his hat is a little drooped at the top. His nose is like Mr. Rude's, with the lines on it. The skits he in are usually silent comedy sketches, similar to that of a mime and clown. He is the only one to instead use sound language in Season 2. Sometimes he is annoying to Mr. Grumpy. In Season 2, he only speaks in honks or his horn, similar to comedian Harpo Marx. He is first seen in Picnics. He speaks in Season 3 and gets his flower back. His voice actors are Dee Bradley Baker (US) and Keith Wickham (UK). In Season 3, he speaks with a New York accent in the US Broadcast and an Irish accent in the UK. Trivia First Appearance: Picnics He is the only dark lime character, but he is one of the four green characters. Unlike other characters who wear sneakers, his shoes are dark red. He is trying to get his suitcase in Airports. In Airports, when he's running, he does not have his shoes yet, but when he is seen again he has his shoes on. In Picnics, Mr. Funny appeared with Little Miss Giggles and was making her laugh. His relationship is with Little Miss Sunshine. He and the crew ran over Mr. Bump in Airports. He trapped Little Miss Helpful in an airplane in Trains & Planes. Mr. Funny ran away from a sea monster in Surf & Sand. He's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. He is one of the Mr. Men and Little Misses that don't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners. He has not got a speaking parts but has miming acts like a clown. He might have a crush on Little Miss Giggles. He was shown shouting "Surprise!" in Surprises. He may take a dislike to Little Miss Whoops. He was seen with Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Rude in Post Office. His Peanuts counterpart is Snoopy because they're both funny and silly and make funny noises and mock people. He mocked Mr. Grumpy in Machines. (Luckly he didn't see it.) His Dr. Seuss books counterpart is The Cat In The Hat, because they both have a funny hat and bow-tie and make people laugh. His Mighty Morphin Power Rangers counterpart is Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch, because they both have humor. His Animaniacs counterpart is Wakko Warner because they're both funny, wear hats, and they both have a mallet. His Care Bears counterpart is Funshine Bear, because they both making jokes. He hasn't appeared on the website yet... His Brian O' Brian counterpart is Brian O' Brian, because they are both funny. His Banana Splits counterpart is Snoky because they're both funny and honk. His VeggieTales counterpart is Larry because they're both green and very funny at times. International publications & translations Mr. Funny appears under the titles Monsieur Rigolo (French) Don Bromista (Spanish) Unser Herr Lustig (German) Meneer Grapjas (Dutch) Ο Κύριος Αστείος (Greek) 趣味先生 (Taiwan) 웃겨씨 (Korean) Herra Fyndinn (Icelandic) Senhor Engraçado (Portuguese) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Zoo Keeper *Lion *Giraffe *Flowers *Worm Title character other appearances Mr. Funny also appears in: *Little Miss Giggles *Little Miss Shy *Little Miss Fun *Mr. Mischeif *Mr. Cheerful *Mr. Funny Puts On a Show (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Chatterbox Loses His Voice (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Mischief Becomes an Artist (TV)(cameo) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Green characters Category:Round characters Category:Mr. Men series Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters